Vampi Tail
by Hinatadragneel
Summary: ¿Porque todo tenía que ser así? ¿Porque quería estar contigo y no podía?¿Porque tuviste que enamorarme y después dañarme?¿Porque me mentiste?¿Porque nunca me dijiste la verdad? ¿Porque nunca me contaste lo que eras?...Tenias miedo lo sé, soy una cazadora y podía matarte, Pero te amo como eres...Un Vampiro,y se que en unos años te olvidaras de mi y ¿sabes? eso me duele mucho...
1. Nuestro primer encuentro

_**Holaaa! Amigas y amigos lectores, Soy hinata-chan! Y este es mi primer Fic y espero que le guste, si hay alguna duda, idea Etc... Dejen un revierws que yo los responderé al final de cada capítulo, si ustedes desean puedo seguir esta historia, solo díganme si la continuo o no con solo su opinión basta.**_

_**Siempre me ha gustado leer libros de sagas vampíricas, (se los recomiendo), entonces un dia me dije: Porque no hacer un fic sobre amor vampírico de fairy tail? Ya que me encanta esta serie, pues solo prendí mi compu y me puse a**_ escribir,_** millones de ideas llegaron a mi mente y gracias a eso he llegado a esto…..**_

_Nota__**: Fairy tail no me pertenece! Yo solo juego con sus personajes un poco…o digamos que mucho. xD**__**  
**_

* * *

_** Vampi tail**_

-Ellos han llegado- _informo una extraña mujer, en una habitación oscura, había 2 hombres además de ella, una vela alumbraba parte del lugar, esta se encontraba en una mesa la cual todos rodeaban._

-No puede ser, han llegado a magnolia!- _hablo un peli-azul que estrello su puño contra la mesa que rodeaba_.

-Estamos listos para atacar….-_apretó su puño el peli-rosa que como siempre es tan enérgico_- Solo dinos cuando hacerlo.

-Nadie atacara-hablo _la misma mujer de cabellera roja que bajo el puño desenfrenado del dragneel_- Lo entienden?..Espero que sí.

-QUEEEE?-_Gritaron los dos idiotas al unisonó._

-Pero…¿porque no?- _se cruzo del brazo el fullbuster_- Podrían ser buena comida…que dices erza?

-Dejaras que nos maten?...-_hablo el peli-rosa_-eso tienes en mente? Acaso no sabes quiénes son? Erza me estas escuchando?

-Espero que les quede claro_-Amenazo la peli-roja_-si alguno los ataca, se verán con mis garras o peor les daré un castigo-_Abrió la puerta de la habitación, donde estaban dejando entrar más luz a la oscura habitación y se marcho, con un fuerte sonido de puerta, apagando la poca luz de la vela con el viento que formo a cerrarla._

* * *

_**LucyPov**_

_Por primera vez estoy en una misión para cazar vampiros, después de todo el entrenamiento estoy lista para seguir, ahora nos dirigimos camino a magnolia, esperando finalmente cumplir mi sueño…..Asesinar a un Demonio, siempre quise saber cómo son esas criaturas, aunque he visto muchas veces a hombres lobos al igual que mis amigos Loke y Cana que ahora me acompañan al igual que juvia, pero ella no es una loba, apenas es clase: Normal, mientras que yo soy solo una….Aficionada -.- soy la chiquilla a la cual todos tienen que proteger, ya que soy muy débil, pero fuerte en inteligencia (bueno…por eso me eligieron), los caza-vampiros?...Son mi familia, ellos me criaron cuando yo solo era una niña y escape de casa, mi padre nunca me ha buscado, nunca le importe y espero que todavía lo haga._

_Bajamos del tren los cuatro, cana como siempre lleva con ella su botella de alcohol en la mano, mientras que juvia admira un pequeño estanques con peces dentro, Loke como siempre…con todas las chicas encima de él, sé que es guapo pero… ¿Estar todo el día arlado del? Y además ni conoce sus nombres, pero eso ahora no importa, lo que importa es….Este lugar es….es…..muy triste?_

-Oye Loke, deshazte de esas chicas-_mando cana, ya que en esta misión la pusieron como capitana y creo que fue un error hacerlo_ –Sabes que no pueden acompañarnos.

-Oigan chicas las veo luego, está bien?-_Utilizo sus encantamientos en las chicas haciendo que estas desaparecieran por completo_- Listo!

-¿a dónde nos dirigimos?-_Pregunte al ver que caminábamos sin destino alguno._

-Pues ya verás-_respondió la alberona_-Acaso…Tienes miedo?

-ehh….No, para nada-_Mentí, cualquiera podría tener miedo, es la primera vez que lo hago, no se que pasara ni tampoco sé si un demonio de esos me ataca o si terminare en una tumba..-.._

-Segura?..Yo no creo eso-_Rio la peli-castaña._

-Yaa! Déjala- _me defendió Loke_-Todos nos ponemos nervioso en nuestra primera misión.

-Juvia quiere saber cuál es la misión que nos mando el jefe?-_hablo por primera vez la loxar que llevaba en sus manos una botella de agua-…_

-Fácil...-Sonrió cana_- Exterminar todos los demonios de magnolia!_

-Desde cuando es tan fácil?-_pregunto Loke-…_

La verdad yo siempre hago el trabajo…-_le dio un sorbo a su bebida_- tu solo andas de mujeriego por ahí.

-Ya llegamos-_Señalo con su dedo índice a una pequeña cabaña de madera muy destrozada, llena de polvo como si hace mas de 40 años no la hubieran limpiado-_Creí que estaría en mejor estado.

-Que haremos aquí?-_Me invadió la curiosidad-.._

-Aquí hablaríamos sobre nuestra misión…-_Susurro cana_-pero ya que está destrozada tenemos que buscar un lugar seguro.

-Porque cana-san susurra?-_pregunto la peli-azul algo extrañada por el comportamiento de la cana._

-Sabias que las paredes tienen oídos?-_susurro Loke._

-Oídos?-_se pregunto mientras imaginaba a dos grandes orejas pegadas es una pared-nunca los he visto._

-Tonta…no podemos dejar que alguien sepa quiénes somos!-_le susurro cana_-Y si alguien nos escucha, en especial un vampiro estamos muertos!

-Ohh!-_asintió_-ahora juvia entiende, pero ustedes no se pueden defender?

-Entre toda esta gente no podemos-_miro a los alrededores el peli-naranja_- causaríamos un alboroto.

-Pongámonos en marcha-_aclamo cana_-…

-¿Pero…a donde?-_termine por preguntar al ver que cana caminaba sin destino aun_..-No me digas que estamos perdidos o sí?

-Error, no sabemos a dónde ir-_dijo despreocupadamente la peli-marrón_

-¿Entonces… a dónde iremos?-_pregunto la peli-azul-_Juvia no se quiere quedar en este lugar tan aterrador!

-Buscaremos un hote_l-siguió los pasos de cana el peli-naranja-_De acuerdo

-Si!-_gritamos al unisonó._

* * *

**NatsuPov**

_¿Porque todo tenía que ser así? , ¿Porque la vida es tan injusta?, ¿Por qué tenía que ser yo?...Es lo que siempre me pregunto y aun no consigo una respuesta…Estaba claro que era un chico sin Energías, no quiero seguir viviendo y para que vivir? Todo en esta maldita vida es una desgracia, por lo único que sigo vivo son por mis amigos, por erza, por gray pero hay una única razón de mi existir Es porque….. soy inmortal._

-Oee Salamander no te cansas de mirar por esa ventana-_Hablo el idiota de cabello negro_-Que aburrido eres..

-No miro…-Sigo_ mirando por aquella ventana del instituto fairy tail-_..Pienso..

-Ehh? No es lo mismo-_se asomo por aquella ventana_- Que aburrido!

-Como sea…-_miro al chico delante de él sin ningún interés_- ¿Que quieres?

-Tengamos una revancha-_pasaron unos minutos de silencio esperando un si muy contento._

-NO!-le grito en su cara y asi salgo del aula,"para que estar perdiendo el tiempo con alguien como Gajeel?"

-No sé qué le pasa a ese chico-_salió de la nada la pequeña chica de cabellos azulados_-Cada vez esta mas gruñón!

-Maldito Salamander! Me las va a pagar-_Salió corriendo los más rápido que pudo para alcanzarme._

-El mismo gajeel….-_Miro la puerta dando un suspiro, por donde acababa de salir el peli-negro_- Nunca se da cuenta de mi existencia.

-LEEEVYY-CHAAAN!-_gritaron 2 chicos, entrando por aquella puerta a la cual la peli-azul sonreía._

-Jet, droy aquí estoy-

* * *

**LucyPov**

-Si jefe, hemos llegado a magnolia-_Hablaba por teléfono la alberona que rodeaba una mesa al igual que sus compañeros- Díganos cuál es el plan?_

_-Pongan mucha atención, estamos en unos de los mayores casos, si cometen un error ellos no dudaran en asesinarlos, no lo digo por cana y Loke, lo digo por ustedes dos, Lucy y juvia, aunque sean humanas estarán en riesgo, tienen que ser fuertes! -_

-Juvia no tiene miedo!-_dio un pequeño saltito._

-Cumpliremos con la misión jefe -_respondí._

-Muy bien…ahora los detalles-

* * *

**_LucyPov_**

**_2 Días después_**

_-Era un día muy lluvioso en magnolia, estábamos en una plaza muy cerca del hotel, todas empapadas, juvia saltaba felizmente por las gotas que caían mientras que yo solo trataba de no mojarme, recorríamos el noreste para buscar algo de pistas, 2 días completos sin nada de éxito, en el camino me encontré a un señor mayor, decía que había visto a muchos demonios en magnolia así que lo seguimos escuchando por casi una hora bajo la lluvia, después de tanto hablar nombro a un instituto que según algunos estudiantes pasaban cosas raras, muchos decían que eran fantasmas y que morían de un paro cardiaco, mientras que pocas personas decían que eran vampiros eso es…..Fairy tail._

-Qué problema!-_Yacía sentada en un gran árbol en la plaza, suspire-Estoy cansada.._

-No te preocupes Lucy-san, juvia seguirá, tú tienes que descansar-_Se alejo dando saltitos en la lluvia-Espérame aquí!_

-Maaaldita lluvia!..!-_Grite_-Para yaaaa!

_En ese momento sentí que alguien reía por lo que había dicho, me asuste mucho y trate de dar un vistazo al otro lado del árbol, me asome lo mas que pude, para saber que era un chico, aquel chico me miraba aun cuando apenas se veía una parte de mi mechón rubio, hizo una seña para que me acercara, yo me acerque a ese extraño pero lindo chico de cabello rosa que… ¿llevaba el uniforme de fairy tail?_

-Acaso…-_Me miro con esos ojos aterradores_- me estabas espiando?

-Ehh? Es-es-piar?-_tartamudee por su reacción_- po-por-por supuesto que n-no

-Y dime porque tartamudeas?-_se acerco muy cerca a mi rostro_- Acaso te gus…..

-Solo estaba de paseo…- _me aleje, "que pervertido es"-_Dime, de que te reías?

-Gritaste tan desesperada..-_miro al cielo_- no me sorprende que no te guste la lluvia

-Que? Acaso a ti si te gusta?-_mire a donde iba dirigida su mirada_-pues...yo odio que esas horribles nubes tapen el hermoso cielo.

-No es que me guste…solo es que me tiene que gustar- estaba confundida por lo que había dicho, le gustaba pero no le gustaba? Quien lo entiende y por qué le tiene que gustar?, acaso lo obligan?...que tonterías estoy pensando! A nadie lo obligan a amar a la lluvia.

-No sé de lo que me hablas_…-me puse de pie_- Me llamo Lucy heartfilia!- _estire mi mano esperando un saludo._

-Nadie te pregunto tu nombre niña-"_niña? Acaso me llamo niña? Si él se ve de mi misma edad! que mal educado!"_

-Dime cual es el tuyo?- _trate de no desprenderlo contra la pared, tomando ese comentario fuera de mi cabeza._

-Natsu-_dijo sin ningún interés en mirarme_- y tu eres una cazadora no es cierto?

-Ehh? Como lo sabes?- _no podía ser posible, un simple y arrogante chico descubrió que era una cazadora! Presiento un castigo y muy fuerte de parte de cana, aunque yo no hice nada pero estaba hablando con él y no podemos hablar con nadie en magnolia, solo si es para buscar pistas y apenas llevábamos hablando casi 3 min, acaso era un adivino?-.._

-Solo lo sé..-_se puso de pie y se me acerca haciéndome retroceder_- muchos cazadores vienen a magnolia, todos son iguales, pero sabes algo? Nunca sobreviven, son arrastrados por ellos, manipulados, hasta que los matan o se suicidan, juegan con ellos, beben sus sangre como un vaso de agua, estás segura que quieres sacrificarte?

-Porque lo preguntas? Y si lo hago es por mi propia voluntad no crees?- "_acaso el, un extraño me podía decir que hacer con mi vida? Está muy equivocado si cree que me voy a asustar muy fácil"_

-Eres débil, no resistirás-

-Como sabes que soy débil si no has visto mis musculo?- _a continuación hago un espectáculo: trato de mostrar mis músculos pero…no tengo nada: / Natsu solo se ríe_

-Ohh! Demasiado fuerte!-_bromeo_-Porque no peleas conmigo?

-Acaso quieres golpear a una mujer?-_seguí su juego_-..Que poco hombre eres..

-_ehh? Poco hombre entonces porque crees que soy atractivo?-_

-q-que?-_me rasque mi cabello, sin tener que responder, era verdad es un chico atractivo, será que lo demostré mucho?-_D-de..de donde s-sacaste e-eso?-sonreí

-Oh! Vamos! Solo era una broma-_me miro_- no me digas que…crees que lo soy?

-Eres un desconocido para mí!, no te conozco!

-Bueno creo que es hora de irme…-_miro como las nubes se movían dejando ver un rayo de sol-_ Muy pronto dejara de llover.

-Oye, espera se me olvido preguntarte algo!

-Qué?-_ni se molesto en voltear a verme_.

-Estudias en fairy tail no es cierto?-_corro hasta llegar a él y ponerme en frente_-cuéntame ¿pasan cosas raras hay?

-No tengo tiempo de responder más preguntas estúpidas-_me echa a un lado y sigue corriendo, desapareciendo por un montón de arboles._

-Estúpidas? Desde cuando son estúpidas?-_me dije a mi misma_-Creo que iré a buscar a juvia…

* * *

_**Desde aquí hinata-chan!**_

_**Dejen un revierws si les gusto: D , recuerden que ustedes eligen el futuro de este fic!, se que este cap no fue muy emocionante que digamos pero solo es el comienzo, después se irán descubriendo más secretos inesperados y se pondrá emocionante…Se despide HinataDragneel!:D**_


	2. Rojizos

**Hola! Desde aquí HinataDragneel!, aquí está el segundo Capítulo de Vampi tail: D, espero que les guste, esta algo corto y espero que me perdonen, lo que pasa es que hay muchas tarea por hacer! -.- Ya no les quito su tiempo, solo queda decir…**

**Nota: Fairy Tail no me pertenece yo solo Imagino en mi retorcida cabeza que lo son… xD**

* * *

_** Vampi Tail**_

**LucyPov**

Después de hablarle a Cana y Loke sobre Fairy tail, Explicándole cada detalle de la conversación, llegamos a una Idea muy loca de parte de cana:

INFILTRANDONOS ES FAIRY TAIL!

De donde la había sacado?...no lo sé, pero a veces me pregunto que habrá en su cabeza?, Sera culpa del alcohol? o acaso soy yo la que esta ilusionando?

-¿Quien va a chantajear al director?-Pregunto Loke.

-Pues….-me miro con esa sonrisa Picara, Pues estaba seguro me elegiría a mí..-

-Me niego!- Hable antes que terminara de decirlo.

-¿Quien dijo que te elijaría a ti?-dijo cana.-…Iba a escoger a juvia.

- Ju-ju-juvia?-Estaba derrotada, Completamente derrotada ya que era el cerebrito del grupo y había Fallado.

* * *

Y ahí estaba yo, caminando camino a fairy tail con la misión de chantajear al director, no sé porque Acepte hacerlo ahora me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Era la primera vez que no llovía en un día, me puse a mirar el lindo cielo que se formaba en magnolia sin las horribles nubes negras que lo cubrían, En ese momento sentí como si alguien me seguía, voltee rápidamente y no había nadie, seguí echando pequeños vistazos hasta que vi la sombra un sujeto escondido en un rincón!

-QUIEN QUIERA QUE SEAS SAL DE HAI!-Grite, el se movió lo pude ver en la sombra que se retrataba en una esquina de aquel rincón

Hola nena!-Salió un tipo mayor de 40 años, tenía el pelo castaño y su vestimenta era de un tipo mafioso, Seria un ladrón?, correría o le preguntaría que quería?- Creo que me has descubierto.

-¿Porque me sigues?-Termine por preguntar, además si intentara hacer algo creo que podría defenderme.

-Tendrás que venir conmigo o lo hare a la fuerza!-Enrollo las mangas de su camisa larga, dejándome saber que tenía que ir con él o lo que yo llamo, Correr!

-¿Para qué?-No podía echarme a correr sin preguntar que quería.

-¿Lucy heartfilia no es así? Que niña tan incrédula!

-Ohh! Entonces es eso, me quieres secuestrar para así poder amenazar a mi padre que me mataras si no te da el dinero pedido- me cruce de brazos, todo lo que un Ladrón necesitaría.

-Que inteligente eres rubia-Se acerco a mí, yo trate de caminar más atrás para alejarme-Pero estas muy equivocada en algo…

-Pierdes tu tiempo-Dije al ver que me acorralaba en un rincón-A mi padre yo no le importo!

-¿Segura?-dio una pequeña risita tenebrosa- ¿sabes que fue él quien te mando a secuestrar?

-¡Mientes!-Reproche al ver que ya estaba acorralada-¿Para qué querría secuestrarme?

-Yo solo cumplo ordenes-se acerco a mi, pego mis manos contra la pared, haciendo presión en mis brazos y haciéndome mas difícil Tratar de liberarme.- aunque estaría bien jugar contigo un poco, no creo que el jefe se molestaría.

-Eres un abusador!-Lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, me arrepentí de no haber corrido en aquel momento, pero no encontraba una razón del porque mi padre me Quiso raptar.

-Mientras más luches mas te dolerá-Arranco mi falda.

-Nooo Bastaaaa!-Recibí un Golpe en mi estomago, dejándome sin aire.

-Haciéndole daño a la rubia?-Otra sombra apareció, seguro era otro enemigo, aunque no se veía mucho, por lo oscuro que estaba ese callejón.

-Ehh?-Me soltó de aquella presión el tipo, volteándose para poder golpear a aquella persona que ahora ya sabía que no era su aliado, pero de alguna forma me sentía salvada!

Caí al piso después que fui soltada, mientras que aquella sombra esquivo fácilmente el puño, pero…algo no me gustaba de aquella persona…Esos ojos tan Rojizos y brillantes parecían tan…..Extraños?, En ningún lado los había visto. El señor contratado por mi papa, cayó fácilmente, ¿Cómo? No lo sé, solo se veían partes de sus moretones pero…tan rápido? Estaba sorprendida!, será que aquella persona practicaba karate? O quizás kung-fu? , En ese momento mi salvador lo levanto y le agarro por la camisa, dándole un fuerte golpe en el estomago, llenando el suelo de su sangre, mas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, sentía que aquel hombre había muerto y de repente un recuerdo vino a mi memoria…

_-Todos atentos a la clase, tengo que decirles un dato muy Importante-decía un profesor en un aula._

_Sii!-Respondieron todos los estudiantes presentes._

_-Pero primero preguntare algo-dijo el mismo maestro-¿sabe algunos de ustedes de qué color son los ojos de un vampiro en la oscuridad?_

_-Yoo! Yoo!-Levantaba la mano una rubia de menos de 13 años._

_-Señorita heartfilia puede hablar._

_-Son….Son de color Rosaa!-Respondió la alegre niña._

_-¿Rosa? ¿De dónde sacaste eso?-Negó con su cabeza- ¿Alguien más?_

_Después de minutos de silencio sin respuesta._

_-Son Rojos…y muy brillantes, cualquiera se asustaría con él, aunque algunos dicen que son encantadores-Concluyo el maestro._

_-Eso significa que usted los ha visto verdad?-Volvió a hablar la misma chica rubia._

_-Si Lucy, son aterradores!-Hizo una mueca de terror_

_-Wuaaa! Fantaaastico!-_

Desde ese momento supe que él no era humano, Pero en este momento no sabía que pensar, si era aterradores o encantadores, Pero eso no importaba ahora lo importante es…. ¿Porque me salvo?

Aquel demonio tiro contra la pared a aquel peli castaño que sangraba por todas partes, se dirigió a mí y se me quedo viendo con esos ojos ahora si se volvieron aterradores, trate de evitar esa mirada, me levantarme pero me di de cuenta de que faltaba algo además de mi falda "Mi Bolso" donde tenía todo para defenderme, ahora me daba por muerta.

-¿Buscas esto?-Mire su mano donde tenía mi preciado bolso el cual trate de agarrarlo y lo tiro muy lejos de ahí.

-¿Qué quieres?- me puse en una posición de batalla la cual me habían estado enseñando estos últimos años.

-Matarte-Solo se vio una sonrisa en sus labios antes de que empezara a caer gotas de agua, mire arriba y otra vez estaban esas terribles nubes ¿Cuándo el tiempo había cambiado?-¿ Y sabes?.. ¡Con lluvia la comida sabe mejor!

Mi corazón latía tan rápido que no podía ni respirar, aquellas palabras daban miedo, tenía miedo y no lo negaría, ¿Moriría tan joven? pero en momentos como este tenía que ser fuerte.

-Hazlo rápido!-Ser fuerte? Estaba siendo una cobarde!

-Sabes algo…Te dejare vivir!- Y como por arte de magia desapareció!

¿Dejarme vivir?¿ Desde cuándo era un opción? .Una luz alumbro el rincón oscuro, ya que llovía y se volvió completamente oscuro, era la luz de un auto-móvil…Espera?¿ Un auto-móvil?, trate de ver mas allá pero por la luz que alumbraba no podía ver, alguien se abajo, alguien vestido de azul y una placa, la luz de aquel auto se apago dejándome saber que era la policía.

ESTABA A SALVO!

Cómo te llamas?-me pregunto

-Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia-Respondí

-Señorita Heartfilia Tiene que venir con nosotros, esta detenida.

-QUEEEE?-

-Como lo oye-Dos policías mas bajaron del auto y se dirigieron a mí, mientras que una ambulancia llegaba recogiendo al fallecido.

-¿Pero….? No tienen pruebas!-Aquellos policías me agarraron las manos.

-¿Y qué me dice de sus manos sucias?-mire mis manos, completamente llenas de sangre y no lo había notado, no era una cortadura ni mucho menos mi sangre solo quedaba una cosa por pensar…..¡No puede ser me tendió una trampa!

* * *

**Volviendo con Hinata…**

**Sora Eucliffe****:** Gracias por tus consejos, la verdad es que me ayudan mucho y tomare en cuenta tus deseos, Me alegra que te gustara mi fic la verdad no soy tan buena en esto y no tengas pena en decir mis errores, porque mientras sigan opinando y corrigiendo Yo seré una mejor escritora aprendiendo de mi Lectoras :D Bueno aquí está el siguiente Capitulo espero que te guste! :D

**Aankaa****:** Me alegra que te gustara mi historia y A mí también me encanta el Nalu, por eso hice esta historia. Aquí tienes el siguiente Cap, Espero que te guste y gracias por dejarme Tu Review!

**Madisuky****: **Aquí tienes el siguiente cap y Si tienes muchas dudas dime cuales son para ver si te puedo ayudar :) Gracias por dejar un Review!

**SoulEaterEvanz: **Jejeje a mí también me gusta que Natsu sea un Vampiro, aquí tienes el siguiente Cap. espero que te guste y Gracias por dejar tu Review! :D

**Bueno amigos, Esto fue todo por hoy! Creo que no estaba muy inspirada en este Cap, porque tenía la mente en otras cosas como los estudios, Perdónenme si les pareció algo Corto :/ Espero su opinion ! :) **

**Déjame un Reviews! ;)  
**

**-Bye Bye!**


	3. ¿Mechon azul?

**Hola! Aquí de nuevo HinataDragneel, Hoy les traigo el siguiente capítulo De vampi tail, espero que les guste y agradezco a todos aquellos que dejaron su reviews en el capitulo Anterior.**

**Nota:** En este Capítulo le estaremos dando iniciación a el Gruvia, así que por hoy no hay Nalu, Pero prometo que el próximo Capitulo habrá más Nalu! (Hinata no quiere Decepcionarlos: / )

**~Fairy tail no me pertenece~**

* * *

_**Vampi tail**_

_**.  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Mírame sin miedo a lo que puedas ver, aun siendo un extraño no te hare daño, el día ha muerto y yo apenas despierto…

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 3: ¿Mechón azul?**_

-¿Viste su rostro?..-Reía a carcajadas un chico peli-rosa- Estaba tan asustada!

-¿Oye desde cuando tan feliz?-pregunto su acompañante el peli-azul

-¿ y Tu desde cuando tan preocupado?-Respondió el dragneel dejando sus carcajadas atrás.

-¿ Me pregunto si ya erza se entero?-Dijo el fullbuster con una pose pensativa-..Tendremos un fuerte castigo!

-Que importa..!-Siguio con sus carcajadas- Ya una cayo!

-No crees que fuiste muy malo con ella?

-Se lo advertí -Siguió con su risa- Pero... yo no fui tan malo como tú!

-Hey! La querías asesinar, además le di una oportunidad de vivir

-¿y Dime gray… cuando llamaste a la policía?-Puso de nuevo su pose pensativa

-Antes de que atacaras-Concluyo el fullbuster- ¿no puedes dejar a ninguno vivo no es así?

-A la rubia la deje viva!

-Como sea, no creía que fueras tan inteligente para manchar sus manos con sangres.

-Me alagas... ¿lo sabías?- puso esa pose de vencedor

-No lo hago – y…..Empezó su típica pelea! Saliendo de este un fondo azul y del lado de Natsu un fondo rojo xD

-Entonces te toca a ti la siguiente-dijo, esperando del peli-azul un "Hazlo tu Natsu, hazlo tu tengo miedo" (si, tiene mucha imaginación)

-Me da igual-dijo despreocupadamente, cosa que no espero el dragneel- Quien es la siguiente?

-La chica rarita!- dio una esplendida definición el dragneel. -.-'

-¿La Chica alcohólica?-Se cruzo de brazos el fullbuster esperando una repuesta-¿O la chica que siempre anda dando saltitos en la lluvia?

-eh? ¿Porque me preguntas a mi? yo no se-aclaro el peli-rosa

-Como siempre tan idiota!-

-Entonces que haras?

-Buscare a la chica, no quiero estar contigo cuando erza se entere de "Lo que hiciste"- Dijo, haciendo con sus manos las comillas. Donde rápidamente desapareció.

* * *

**~GeneralPov~**

-Lucy heartfilia, Díganos la verdad ¿Qué paso realmente?-Preguntaba aquel aterrador policía que ahora la interrogaba.

-Me atacaron…-Yacía sentada en una silla acurrucada llorando en la sala de interrogatorio-

-Quienes?-Daba vueltas y vueltas alrededor de aquella silla la cual ahora ocupaba la rubia.

-Va-vam-vampiros…-Sus tartamudeos eran causa de sus lágrimas.

-Un vampiro? Acaso quieres mentirle a un oficial?-

-No miento…-Siguió sollozando

-¿Sabes?...Esos demonios no existen. Ahora ¿porque no afirmas que eres culpable?, así ya no sufrirás mas-

-¡Soy inocente! ¿Cuántas veces se lo voy a repetir?-

-Pues eso lo veremos después, cuando salgan los resultados del examen de las huellas-Aclaro antes de salir por una puerta de hierro, la única de aquella habitación.

Y mientras tanto Con los cazadores…

-Que le paso a lucy?-Preguntaba un furioso Loke

- La están culpando de homicidio-Colgó el teléfono cana, que acababa de abajar de un árbol buscando conexión.

-Queee? Tenemos que ir por ella!-Se preparo para correr hacia la ciudad

-Espera!-Agarro su brazo la alberona-…Acuérdate que estamos en el bosque, para llegar a la ciudad son 2 horas que hay que recorrer y no regresare hasta que termine

-Pero…-Le tiro una botella de alcohol vacía en la cara, dejándolo algo inconsciente

-Llamare a juvia, ok?- Empezó a trepar el mismo árbol anterior

* * *

**~JuviaPov~**

**30 min despues***

Voy Caminando bajo la lluvia, me encantaba estar empapada y saltar en cada charco que encuentro. Ahora voy camino a la estación policial a ver a Lucy-san, después de una llamada de cana-san diciendo que estaba detenida, ¿la razón por la que esta?...juvia no lo sabe.

_Antes de todo esto juvia caminaba por las grandes montañas que se encuentran al sur de magnolia, cortando las lindas flores que se encontraba por el camino, Tomándoles fotos a los lindos animalitos que veía, pero lo más extraño pocas veces juvia encontraba animales muertos, al llegar a la cima se veía toda magnolia, el gran bosque en donde cana-san y Loke-san se encontraban al norte de magnolia y donde se veía el gran instituto fairy tail, donde Lucy-san cumplía con su misión, Por alguna razón juvia se sentía tan feliz en ese lugar, así que juvia decidió quedarse a descansar a ver el atardecer pero un gran viento se llevo las fotos de juvia y decidí buscarlas, cada vez estaban más lejos Hasta que las perdí de vista cuando mire al alrededor solo pensé algo…_

_Estaba pérdida…..Completamente sola._

_Comencé a buscar una salida pero cada vez se hacían los arboles mas eternos, algo se movía entre los árboles, juvia no lograba ver que era así que agarro su bolso para buscar una brújula….. ¿.un minuto?..mi bolso ya no estaba. :O_

_Era seguro que lo había dejado en la cima de la montaña, Pero tenía su teléfono conmigo y el teléfono de juvia tenía una brújula!, así que juvia saco su teléfono de su bolsillo, pero el teléfono se cayó por unos árboles mas debajo de donde juvia estaba y trate de ir por ellos, pero juvia rodo cuesta abajo por lo Resbaladiza y triangulo que era la montaña, Hasta darse con la rama de un árbol, eso si dolió para juvia, y desde ese entonces…..no recuerdo nada._

_Cuando desperté me encontraba en magnolia, alguien llamaba al teléfono de juvia lo cual era cana informándome sobre Lucy, las vestimenta de juvia estaba toda sucia,miraba a todos los alrededores a ver si a juvia la habían salvado alguien pero…..Estaba sola._

_En un momento juvia Se desespero, ¿Como había llegado juvia hay?..Ahora me preguntaba. a un lado de donde había despertado estaba el bolso de juvia también, decidí revisar mis cosas para ver si faltaba algo, pero no había nada, eso lo que significo que a juvia le habían robado!, pero había algo en el bolso de juvia que nunca recordó haber visto…..Un mechón azul marino?_

**~GeneralPov~**

-Que estabas haciendo?-Pregunto una peli-roja de brazos cruzados, con una actitud muy enojada

-No es lo que piensas-sudaba el peli-rosado algo asustado.

-PEDAZO DE IDIOTA! –Golpeo la scarlet con un libro la cabeza del dragneel, dejándole un chichote- Te dije que no lo hicieras!

-Auchh!-solo le quedo por decir al dragneel.

-Te mereces un Castigo-Lo agarro por su camisa.

-Pero la deje viva!-

-¿Está en la cárcel sabias Natsu?

-Está bien, Esta bien, Que quieres que haga?-Lo soltó de su agarre

-Pues...Te pondré algo muy, pero muy fácil-Puso esa sonrisa macabra

-Quee?-

-Tendrás que sacar de la cárcel a la rubia….o Tendrás tu Peor castigo en la vida!

* * *

**Conectando con HinataDragneel…...**

**MajoDragneel****: **Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, espero que si sigas leyendo este fic!

**ASay20****:** Que bueno que te encantara, aquí tienes el siguiente cap para aclarar tu duda Y algo mas… Nop, no soy una genio de la escritura xD

**SoulEaterEvanz: **Jejeje, aquí tienes el Cap. para aclarar tus dudas y Perdón por no poner en este Cap Nalu , Pero en el siguiente Cap te prometo que si habrá!

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy amigos: D espero sus review, Acepto Dudas, opiniones, De todo! Así que no se queden hay y comenten!**

**No tengo más nada que decir….! xD**

**See you!**


	4. El Rescate

_**Vampi Tail**_

.

.

_._

_Dime algo...…¿De qué me sirve la inmortalidad si no estás tú conmigo?_

.

.

.

* * *

**Capitulo 4:El Rescate…**

-Quee?- Gritaba el dragneel enfurecido- ¿Después de que hiciera todo esto?

-Acaso….¿Quieres tener un castigo?-Amenazo la Scarlet- Fui muy clara contigo y con gray….. Si los tocan pierden.

-Ok como tu digas – Acepto el peli-rosa

-No quiero que metas la pata…- advirtió- Así que no falles.

-Que pasara con gray?-Bufo el dragneel ya que su amigo estaba involucrado.

-Pues...Tendrá un castigo-Celebro el peli-rosa- Pero…solo si tu lo terminas primero.-

-Lo terminare muy rápido ya verás y así el Idiota de gray tendrá su Castigo-Dijo, para después desaparecer.

* * *

-No hay huellas por ninguna parte!-gritaban desde el otro lado de la puerta-Solo las de las chica.

-Lucy-san es inocente, ella nunca asesinaría a una persona-Defendía la peli-azul a su amiga.

-Usted señorita ¿le está hablando a un oficial de esa manera?-

-Lucy es inocente, ¿que no lo entiende?-Seguía gritando juvia

-Así que usted es su aliada?-Pregunto muy molesto el hombre.

-Sí, juvia es su aliada y su amiga, ahora le pido por favor que suelte a lucy-san!-

Min después…

Plachh….-sonó el sonido de una reja cerrar..

-No lo fueras golpeado-Opino una rubia a una esquina de aquella celda.

-Juvia no lo golpeo, solo actuó como si lo hiciera- se sentó a un lado de la rubia.

-Pero lo hiciste-

-juvia lo siente, ahora Lucy-san y juvia no podrán salir de esta celda-Empezó a derramar lagrimas exageradamente.

-No, no es tu culpa, es mi culpa por haberte echo venir hasta aquí-Trataba de calmar a su amiga.

* * *

**Mientras por otra parte…..**

**7:05 Pm..**

-Más de 100 personas dentro…sin contar a los pocos presos..-Estaba el dragneel sentado en el techo de aquella estación policial-…Según mis cálculos esto sería….¿Para qué estoy calculando?- Voto aquella hoja de papel donde estaban sus cálculos- Y ahora hablando solo….Creo que me estoy volviendo loco.

-Creí que ya estabas de regreso-Apareció el fullbuster- Acaso….… ¿necesitas ayuda?

-Ni lo pienses!-Se cruzo de brazos el peli-Rosa- Además que haces aquí?

-Ahora ayudarte es mi castigo…-Rio el fullbuster- Creo que si te hubieras apresurado mas, hubiera tenido el castigo de parte de erza, Que Idiota eres!

-No necesito ayuda y menos de ti-

-¿Seguro?-Hizo una cara muy graciosa de sorprendido, lo cual molesto al dragneel-No lo creo

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-Frucio el ceño el dragneel

-Dime, ¿desde cuándo sabes sumar?-Reía a carcajadas el peli-Azul con el papel en la mano que hace un momento Natsu había tirado.

-Maldito!-Y así empezó la pelea de todos los días….

Hasta que…

-Alerta! Alerta! Hay dos chicos arriba de la estación policial!-Decía un desesperado vigilante que informaba sobre la situación por un radio-comunicador -comunicándome con el cuarto de control! Respondan

-Es tu culpa-culpo al dragneel

-Yoo?-se señalo así mismo el nombrado-..Y tú qué?

-Ustedes 2 Bajen de hay ahora mismo-Seguía gritando el pobre vigilantes a los 2 chicos que no lo escuchaban.

-¿Porque no hacemos lo que vinimos a hacer?-Propuso el fullbuster

-Está bien..-asintió el dragneel-Pero yo ganare…

-¿Es un Reto?...-Hiso esa risita campeona- Mucho mejor..!

-Quien asesine mas-Aclaro las reglas del juego-..y ese seré yo.

-No lo creo-Se adelanto el peli-azul-Sera mejor que te apures.

-Ohh! Espera!...Estas haciendo trampa!-Salió el dragneel atrás de su amigo/enemigo

-uhh? Ya no están-suspiro el viejo-Los jóvenes de ahora son mucho más rápidos: S

* * *

**~Natsu Pov~**

**-**Gray se me adelanto así que fui atrás de él, Nos infiltramos por una ventana, claro con mi fuerza pude romperla, Mas de 20 personas que rodeaban una mesa de reunión nos apuntaban con un arma, cosa que no nos haría daño por supuesto. Gray y yo, Terminamos en 2 minutos para luego dejar ese terrible lugar.

-Desconecta las cámaras-Mando gray, lo cual yo no haría caso.

-No pueden vernos-Le conteste

- dejaremos sospechas si no lo hacemos-Dijo, mientras desconectaba o destrozaba las cámaras que estuvieran en su camino.

-Ahhh! QUE PASO AQUÍ?-Se oían gritos provenientes de aquella sala de reunión

-Alerta, alerta hay un intruso!-Advertían, Sonaron las alarmas.

-Oye-Me llamo gray- Tendremos que separarnos si queremos encontrarla.

-OK, Suerte que te rompas una pata-

-Hay están!-Gritaban aquellos guardias que venían de aquel pasillo por donde habíamos pasamos- Ataquen!

-Nuevo plan-Cambio de idea- tú ve buscando mientras que yo me entretengo un poco.

-Ohh! Te quieres quedar con la mayor parte, no es así?-Me cruce de brazos, negando Su idea

-Esto es para ti la mayor parte?-rio el fullbuster-si sigues el camino te encontraras con una mayor parte.

-Como digas-Solo desaparecí, esperando que lo que dijera el idiota se hiciera realidad.

* * *

**~General Pov~**

-Se oye mucho ruido allá afuera-Decía la rubia que trataba de mirar por las rejas.

-Juvia tiene miedo-Yacía la loxar acurrucada con una manta. Ni idea de donde la habrá sacado.

-Las alarmas están sonando…-Aporto La rubia-...Y cuando las alarmas suenan es porque Alguien ha logrado escapar.

-Juvia cree que pudieron haberse Infiltrado Bandidos-Opino la peli-azul

-Sabes de qué es la hora?...-Rio malvadamente la rubia, el cual la risa no la pudo imitar correctamente.

-Ehh?-dijo la loxar algo confundida.

-Exacto! –Asintió la rubia, ya que se imaginaba que pensaba su amiga- La hora de escapar!

-Lucy-san tiene un plan?-dijo, lo cual hizo que los ánimos de la rubia se fueran.

-No lo sé-Quedo en punto la rubia

-Pues, Juvia pensaba en negociar con el causante de todo esto-se aplaudió así misma- Muy pronto seremos libres.

-Sabias que ella o el es un tipo malo?-Se negó la heartfilia a la opinión de su amiga- nunca nos ayudaría a escapar.

-Entonces te estás dando por vencida-Sentencio la loxar

-No!- se cruzo de brazos la rubia

-Entonces Lucy-san tiene miedo?

-Que noo!-

De pronto todo comenzó a estar oscuro, Solo se veía la poca luz de la noche que entraba por aquel agujero que se encontraba en la celda.

¡SE HABIA IDO LA ELECTRICIDAD!

-Ahhhh!-Gritaron las dos chicas

-Juvia no me sueltes!-Abrazaba con mucha fuerza a la peli-azul que casi la dejaba sin aire.

-Tú no me sueltes!-

De repente se oyó el sonido de alguien abriendo la celda a la fuerza, era una persona, su rostro no se veía no pudieron identificarlo. Fue directamente hacia las chicas y lo único que se escucho fue un grito de terror por parte de las 2.

* * *

** ~General Pov~**

-46 Supérame si puedes-celebraba la victoria el fullbuster.

-54! En tu cara!-Cambiaron de papeles. Ahora el peli-rosa celebraba mientras el fullbuster se enojaba.

-No es nada, solo me distraje-buscaba un excusa perfecta.

-Qué envidia, no crees?-Se burlaba el dragneel

- Mejor me largo-le dio la espalda al dragneel para seguir su camino

-Oye gray-Llamo de nuevo el campeón.

-Que?-Pregunto algo molesto, esperando otra burla del dragneel.

-Tu cabello-Señalo Natsu

-Que pasa con mi cabello?, ¿Que le hiciste?-

-¿te lo cortaste?

-ehh? Claro que no.-

-Aquí hay marca que te lo cortaste-decia mientras acariciaba el cabello del fullbuster.

-mantén tus manos alejadas de mi cabello!-

* * *

**~Lucy Pov~**

**Al otro día…..**

-Ese sueño fue raro, pero muy raro-Despertaba la rubia que no había ni siquiera abierto sus ojos-No quiero Volverlo a soñar mas nunca.

Abrí mis ojos, para dirigirme a la ducha y luego contarle a mis compañeros lo que había soñado pero…

¡NO ESTABA EN EL DEPARTAMENTO!

Había despertado en una habitación muy grande, había más camas además de la que estaba ocupando, yo estaba acostada en una cama completamente blanca, a mi lado en una silla se encontraba un botiquín de primeros auxilios, Todo era tan extraño….sentía el olor a sangre muy cerca de mí.

Decidí ir a investigar qué había detrás de esa puerta que era completamente cerrada, Al caminar hacia ella sentía un gran peso en mi cabeza, toque con cuidado pero tenía un gran golpe así que me dirigí a un espejo muy cercano que se encontraba en la habitación. Después de mirarme, nunca me di de cuenta al despertar…

"Mi vestimenta estaría llena de sangre"

Mi mente se quedo en blanco….¿Había asesinado a alguien? O ¿alguien trato de asesinarme?, eran las únicas preguntas que rodaban por mi mente.

Busque por todos los cajones que se encontraban hay, Hasta encontrar una vestimenta limpia…

Luego Salí lo más rápido posible, me encontraba entre 2 pasillos muy largos y muy tenebrosos, Estaba oscuro y no se veía ninguna señal de alguna persona que me pudiera ayudar a encontrar la salida.

Recuerdo por Recuerdo empezaron a llegar a mi memoria, ese…. no había sido un sueño…era la realidad.

Juvia loxar…¿Dónde rayos se encontraba juvia loxar?

Seguí caminando por esos pasillos con la esperanza de encontrarme con juvia. Ese lugar en donde me encontraba era muy tenebroso, no había luz, todo era completamente cerrado, el único sonido eran mis pasos, no sé como la persona dueña de este lugar puede estar sin tener un poco de luz del sol, yo nunca podría vivir así.

Llegue al final del pasillo, había una única puerta, no podía decidirme si abrirla o no, hasta que lo hice, la abrí estaba todo igual de oscuro, creí que era todo un desperdicio hasta que…

-¡Bienvenida a FAIRY TAIL!-

* * *

**Hola Amigos, Desde aquí HinataDragnel! :) Perdonen por el retraso, pero estaba muy ocupadita, espero que hayan disfrutado este nuevo Cap! **

**Hoy no responderé los reviews :/**

**Por favor, Déjame un review y dime que te pareció :) acepto Opiniones, dudas, errores etc…**

**HinataDragneel Fuera!**


	5. ¿Sueño o Realidad?

_**Vampi Tail**_

_._

_._

_._

_Sufriendo el silencio eterno, conocí la suave caricia de tu voz_

_Alimentando caricias del averno, en tu delicada piel percibo el ansiado calor_

_._

_._

_._

_**¿Sueño o Realidad?  
**_

* * *

**¡Bienvenida a Fairy tail!-**Le dieron la bienvenida a la rubia, que se quedo en un estado de shock.

-…..-Pero no hubo respuesta, Lucy seguía Algo traumada.

**-¿Se paralizo?-**Pregunto una chica de baja estatura y su cabello azulado, que se acerco a Lucy.

**-¿Quién Fue?-**Pregunto la dulce Mirajane

Y por una Razón muy extraña Todos miraron a una chica llamada Eveergren, que se encontraba en un asiento disfrutando de la escena.

**-Así que fuiste tú, Evergreen** -Apareció la temible chica de cabello escarlata, agarrando por la camiseta a la mencionada- **Esto no es un juego**.

-**Nee-Chan!-**Lloraba un traumatizado elfman agarrado de las piernas de su hermana mayor**- Dile a Erza-san que pare, por mi honor de hombre!**

**-Ehh?-**Se escucho de la rubia.

**-Ohh! Jejeje-**Rio mirajane, mientras agarraba la mano de Lucy para llevarla adentro- Dejen el alboroto chicos, hay una invitada.

**-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-**pregunto con mucha curiosidad la rubia.

**-Perdona, Que mal educados somos-**Sonrió la peliBlanca para luego Presentarse-**Mucho gusto en conocerte Lucy, Soy Mirajane Pero me puedes llamar Mira-San.**

**-Espera un segundo…-**Paro la rubia, siendo el centro de atención**- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?**

**-¿Querías Venir a Fairy Tail no es cierto?-**Hablo la Scarlet con esa mirada intimidante, la chica solo asintió-**Entonces no hagas más preguntas.**

**-Oigan, aquí no está una chica de cabello corto de color Azul, es muy tímida Y habla en tercera persona-**Refiriéndose a su compañera

-**Ahh! Hablas de juviaa-chan-**Hablo aquella chica de mediana estatura-**….Casi se me olvida, me llamo Levy.**

**-Mucho gusto Levy, ¿Me puedes decir donde esta?**-Preguntaba la chica rubia por su amiga algo preocupada.

**-Juvia está dando un Paseo Por Fairy Tail-**Contesto La Scarlet-**¿Quieres dar uno También?**

**-Pues…-**Dijo la heartfilia mientras que recordaba ese tenebroso Pasillo y a juvia corriendo desesperada en el-**Agradecería que me llevaran con ella.**

**-No es necesario Lucy-san-**Apareció la loxar con el uniforme de el Instituto, Por aquella puerta acompañada de Natsu.

-**Juvia!-**la abrazo fuertemente, su preocupación ya se había ido**-Pensé que algo te había pasado.**

**-Como ves, Juvia está muy bien-**Hablo el peli-rosa que se encontraba todavía en la entrada de la puerta**-**

**-¿Natsu, verdad?-**Se dirigió hacia el-**¿Te acuerdas de mí, Lucy?**

**-Soy Tonto no olvidadizo-**Contesto simplemente-**¿quieres tu También dar un Paseo?**

**-No lo sé…-**Empezó a dudar la cazadora

**-Vamos Lucy-san, Fairy Tail es un excelente lugar!-**Animo la loxar.

-¡¿**Excelente?! ¡¿Y qué me dices de los tenebrosos Pasillos?!-**Grito, Todos en el aula se quedaron muy confundidos.

-**¿Cuáles Tenebrosos Pasillos Lucy-San?-**Pregunto La MGarden Que también estaba confundida.

-**Cuando me dirigía hacia aquí, Pase por un tenebroso Pasillo-**Señalaba muy Ridículamente la puerta con un rostro asustado, Pero muy chistoso.

**-Creo Que esta ilusionando cosas-**Susurro Natsu a la MGarden que reía junto a el, Lo cual Lucy escucho.

-**No Estoy loca-**Ella no lo creía, pero ahora los compañeros de aula lo estaban empezando a creer que necesitaba algo de terapia

**-Acaso...¿Te golpeaste la cabeza?-**Siguió burlándose Natsu y Levy, pero ahora estaba incluida la loxar.

_La Cabeza…._

_Golpe…_

…_¿Eso no fue lo que ocurrió ayer? O quizás ¿estoy loca?..._

_Ahora lo recuerdo…..Alguien nos saco de ahí._

_¿Juvia lo recordara?_

-**No está Loca…-**Aseguro La Scarlet.

-**Correcto-**Asintió la heartfilia.

-**…¡Esta Muy Loca!-**Saco una pequeña risa la chica de cabello escarlata.

-**Efectos Especiales-**Menciono la Strauss que todavía seguía ahí.

**-Ehh?- **Dijeron estos cuatro personajes.

-¿**Han oído Hablar sobre los Efectos Especiales que hace el Maestro?-**Sonrió Mientras que los chicos, Sin incluir a juvia soltaron un: "Siempre el Maestro"

-¿**Efectos especiales? ¿Como los hace?-**Todos apuntaron su mirada hacia la Strauss, especialmente erza, que su mirada daba mucho terror**- Parecía tan real…**

**-Jejeje, No lo sé..Jejeje-**Trato de disimular una erza amable que tapaba con su mano la boca de mirajane-**…Creo que es…¿Por qué mejor no le preguntas?**

**-¿Quieres ir al paseo?-**Trato de volver al viejo tema el dragneel

**-Bien..-**Asintió, mientras seguía al dragneel.

-¡**Natsu!-**llamo erza.

**-¿Qué?-**Miro a la Scarlet

-**¿Dónde está Gray, Lo has visto?-**

**-No lo sé, No lo he visto desde ayer en la Noche-**Contesto Natsu.

* * *

**~LucyPov~**

Antes de Salir, Erza le pregunto a Natsu por alguien llamado "Gray", Seguro era otro alumno de Fairy Tail, Pero extrañamente ese chico llamado "Gray" no ha aparecido desde la noche anterior, cuando ocurrió mi Supuesto caso.

Cuando Salí al pasillo, Todo había Cambiado, Estaba todo mas alumbrado y ya no era Tenebroso, Pero lo único que seguía faltando era…¿La luz del sol?

**-¿Podríamos Salir afuera?-**Le pregunte, Mientras me guiaba hacia alguna parte-**Siento que….necesito Aire.-**

**-Bien-** solo Contesto.

El Resto del Camino fue tan incomodo y además molesto, Natsu no pronuncio ni siquiera una Palabra y muchos alumnos que estaban fuera del su aula paseando por los pasillos, Me miraban de una forma muy extraña, yo era el centro de atención de todos, ¿Y qué hacia Natsu? Solo me ignoraba por completo.

Hasta que alguien Grito-**¡Esplendido Natsu!, ¿No compartes?**

**-¿A qué se refiere?-**Pregunte, Ya que por alguna razón tenía miedo de esas personas, por mas adorables que Parecieran.

**-No les prestes Atención-**Siguió ignorándome

* * *

.

El Lugar más Florido que había visto estaba ante mí, Era tan maravilloso y lindo….Cualquiera se sorprendería como yo, de ver visto aquel lugar tan floreciente…

**-Este es el Patio Trasero de Fairy Tail-**Menciono Natsu.

**-Maravilloso..-**Solo pude decir, Antes de Caminar hacia aquella luz que iluminaba las plantas llamada "Sol"

- …-Pero por parte de Natsu solo se escucho un gruñido, Gracias a esa Luz.

-**¿Te molesta?-**

**-Odio Broncearme-**Respondió, Mientras que se dirigía a un Gran árbol de cerezos que Adornaba el lugar.

-**No te Puedes broncear aquí-**Me dirigí al Gran Árbol

-**….-**El solo me miro con esa cara de desinteresado.

-**¿Sabes?...Es la primera Vez que vengo a un Instituto Normal-**Me pare delante de él-**Siempre quise estar en uno sin Cazadores…Pero este es solo Temporal.**

**-**…-En un movimiento Inesperado, Solos en unos segundos el…Me agarro por mi camiseta, como un intento de querer golpearme y me acerco demasiado a el…-**¿Qué quieres con Fairy Tail?**

**-No sé de qué me hablas-**Trate de quitar su mano, pero tenía una increíble fuerza.

-**Tú sabes a lo que me refiero…. ¿Que tiene que ver Fairy Tail con ustedes?-**

-**¿A quién le has dicho?-**trate de desviar su Pregunta-

-**¿Qué quieren los cazadores Con Fairy Tail?-**Siguió y sé que no se rendiría.

-**Ayer Fui a La cárcel….-**

**-¿y? eso no me importa-**Solo contesto, yo seguí

-**….Estaba con juvia, pero en un momento La alarma sonó…-**

**-No Tengo tiempo para escuchar tus Historias imaginarias-**Me soltó-**¿Me dirás?**

**-…Las luces se apagaron Y alguien abrió la celda, Lo único que recuerdo fue un golpe en mi cabeza….-**

**-Ve al punto-**

**-… Fue que al otro Día…Estaba en Fairy Tail…-**

**-¿Seguro que no fue un Sueño?-**

**-Segura, Solo quiero saber, ¿Quién me…?-**Pero fui interrumpida por alguien que estaba a mis espaldas.

-**Lucy, El director quiere hablar contigo-**Me llamo un chico de cabellos azules.

**-¿Dónde está?-**Le pregunte a aquel chico.

**-Yo te llevare, Ve adelantándote-**

* * *

**~NatsuPov~**

Cuando Lucy estaba ya muy lejos de aquel árbol, Gray me susurro **-¿Asustado?**

**-¿Por qué lo estaría?-**Le Pregunte

-**Ohh! Súper Natsu!-**Bromeo el Idiota de cabellos Azules-**¿Y si lo descubriera?**

**-¿Cuál Sería mi método más Fácil?-**Pregunte, ya que siempre repetía lo mismo y el sabia la respuesta-

**-Simple…-**Dijo mientras se marchaba-**…Asesinar.**

* * *

**~LucyPov~**

El chico de cabellos azules se quedo hablando por un momento con Natsu, después de eso solo se dirigió a mí y se presento.

-**Gray Fullbuster-**Estrecho mi mano, aquel chico era por el cual Preguntaba erza

-**Creo que no necesito presentarme ¿Verdad?-**Dije, Ya que ya todos en Fairy Tail me conocían, Ya era alguien popular.

**-No-**Se burlo de mí.

-**Erza Pregunto Por ti-**Le informe, ya que puede que Natsu no le hubiera dicho**-Que no habías aparecido desde ayer en la noche….**

**-Sí, es verdad-**Asintió

**-Se que no es de mi incumbencia, Pero…-**¿Sería muy directa si se lo dijera?**-¿Dónde estabas?**

**-Eh…Pues….en..-**Empezó a Rascar su Nuca-**…en... en un Bar!**

**-¿Seguro?-**Por alguna razón creo que estaba mintiendo-** No lo creo…**

**- Tu veras si me crees-**Dijo- **Además, eso no es tu problema.**

**-Tienes Razón-**Pero al final no conseguí información.

**-¿Y…..Porque la pregunta?-**Una pregunta inesperada….

**-Este…ehh…Pues-**Ahora sentía que estaba como él hace unos momentos-**…Curiosidad….Jejeje, si solo eso.**

**-¿Segura?-**Por alguna razón, ahora sentía que él estaba pagando lo de hace un momento- **No lo creo…**

**-No lo hagas y Ya-**Cerré el tema, El solo rio a Carcajadas.

-**Oye, es la primera vez que hablamos Y ya me declaras la Guerra-**Dijo, Yo solo reí

* * *

Al llegar a la Oficina de director esta estaba vacía o así creía yo.

-**Viejo, aquí está la chica-**Dijo Gray, Mientras que un pequeño anciano se asomaba en la silla de aquel escritorio,

**-Lucy!-**Exclamo aquel anciano.

**-Si,Si,Si las emociones para después-**Se retiro Gray

**- y... ¿Bien?-**Dije, esperando a saber para que me llamaba.

-**Bueno…quiero hablarte de Fairy Tail.-**Hizo una seña para que me sentara en aquella silla frente al escritorio**-Como vez esta escuela es muy pacifica y si eso se acaba y sobre todo si es culpa de juvia y tu, se las verán conmigo.**

**-… ¿y?**- Espere algo más.

**-Eso era todo-**Se acomodo en su asiento.

**-Sr. Director, Tengo unas preguntas que hacerles-**dije, el me miro seriamente

**-Dime-**

**-Quiero sabes cómo llegue hasta aquí-**Dije.

**-Cuando ibas entrando a Fairy Tail, Tropezaste con una roca y quedaste inconsciente-**Una buena Respuesta, pero no es lo que yo estoy buscando.

**-¿Por qué estaba llena de sangre al despertarme?**-Seguí con mi interrogatorio.

-**Al caer caíste en vidrios-**Respondió, pero seguía dudando.

**-No tengo ninguna herida-**Estire los brazos.

-**Si las tienes, Pero ya no duelen-**Empecé a revisar si tenía alguna y Hay estaba en mi brazo izquierdo….¿Cuando llego hay?

**-No Recuerdo haber visto esto-**Toque mi brazo lastimado, seguido de un auchh!

**-Siempre estuvo hay-**Dijo

-**¿Pero?….por un brazo no pude quedar inconsciente o ¿si?-**Cada pregunta que le hacía era muy fácil de responder para el-

-**No, como ya te dije te diste un golpe en la cabeza-**Dijo con tanta seguridad que me puse mas nerviosa

-**Bien…¿Pero porque juvia esta aquí?….No recuerdo haber venido con juvia-**

**-¿A dónde quieres llegar con estas preguntas?-**Una pregunta inesperada.

**-Solo es…Curiosidad-**Cada vez me estaba acorralando yo misma.

**-No mientas-**Me sorprendió me había descubierto-**Dime la verdad.**

**-No sé de lo que me habla-**Empecé a sudar Frio-**No tengo nada que esconder.**

**-¿Sabes? Me he dado cuenta de algo…-**¿Qué sería?

**-Hable ya-**lo presione a hablar.

**-Se que Natsu sabe algo sobre ti…"Un Secreto"-**Subió el tono Al decir con mucho interés esto último.

-**Se equivoca-**Dije, ¿Cómo se había enterado?

**-¿Me equivoco?-**Me desafiaba-**Hare que Natsu escupa hasta la última palabra.**

**-¿Cuáles palabras?-**Trataba de desviarlo-**Nunca hubo un secreto**

**-¿Sabes la razón por la cual quiero que lo digas?-**Negué-**Porque Fairy Tail es una Familia**

**-¿Familia..?-**

**-Correcto y una familia nunca guarda secretos-**Dijo, me sentí muy mal al recordar que los estaba engañando, y formando parte ahora de su familia-**Piénsalo…**

**-Bien-**Me levante de mi asiento, la verdad no tenía palabras para responder

-**Dile a Mirajane que te lleve a los vestidores-**Me dijo antes de salir yo solo asentí.

_"Todo lo que paso el dia anterior...¿Fue un sueño o realidad?"_

* * *

**~NatsuPov~**

Yo esperaba en la sala de espera del director, Oía todo lo que discutían él y la rubia, Como la estaba presionando y como ella se desviaba del tema, El director Sabia que era una cazadora pero ¿Para que servía amenazarla? El estaba siendo malo con ella, Esa era una actitud que casi nunca se llego a ver al director Makarov en años, ¿Pero si iba a ser malo con ella porque mejor no haberla dejado entrar a Fairy Tail? ¿Y que siguiera su camino Felizmente?

Rato después ella Salió, Sus flequillos tapaban sus ojos y de ellos salían lagrimas, Me miro con ese triste rostro ella estaba…. ¿Sufriendo? ¿Por qué? .Trate de ir hacia ella, Pero me evito y salió hacia el pasillo, yo fui detrás de ella.

**-Espera!-**Trate de detenerla

-**¿Qué quieres?-**Volteo-¿**Acaso también tratas de decirme que lo que hago está mal?**

**-Lo siento-**Me disculpe por aquello que paso anteriormente

**-Oh! Si Solo es eso entonces Adiós -**Siguió su camino

**-¿Por qué Sufres?...Tienes a Tu Familia los Cazadores, También son tus amigos, puedes viajar con ellos a muchas partes ¿Qué podría estar Mal?-**Le dije en medio pasillo, ella paro en medio.

**-Hay muchas Razones-**Me respondió

**-Dímelas-**Ella volteo

**-Primero: Odio Mentir, cosa que ahora estoy haciendo, Segundo: Estoy destruyendo una Familia, Tercero: Soy…Soy una Inútil…¿Quieres más?-**Mas lagrimas cayeron.

**-¿Por qué eres tan sentimental?-**Le pregunte- **Digo…eres una cazadora, deberías ser alguien fuerte.**

**-Pero soy débil-**Siguió Sollozando-**Además si no cumplo con esta Misión….**

**-¿Qué Pasara?-**Se Acerco a mi

**-Nunca más Volveré a ver a mis amigos-**Cayo de rodillas al suelo, Trate de levantarla

**-Eso no pasara mientras yo esté aquí-**Dije y la abrace.

"_Porque ella no estaba mintiendo….Yo lo hacía,_

_Haciéndole saber que soy una persona a la cual puede confiar"_

"_Porque Odio ver a una persona sufriendo, Aunque ese es mi trabajo, _

_Hacer Sufrir….tengo que aceptarlo, Nunca seré normal"_

* * *

**Bueno Queridos Lectores, Espero que le haya Gustado y Perdonen La tardanza :)**

**Estoy emocionada Porque viene la Navidad *-* Quizás haga un Cap. Especial, claro si es que lo tengo listo, Espero que me dé tiempo: D**

**Cambiando el Tema de la navidad…Ustedes Saben que Algunos Vampiros tienen Poderes especiales, Estoy buscando uno adecuado para Natsu, Gray y Erza, la verdad le pondría sus poderes originales (Fuego, hielo y Re-equipamiento) Pero quiero cambiar un poco esto, ya que creo que se vería algo…no se… ¿Mal?. Bueno, y Quiero que ustedes Mis queridos Amigos me ayuden a escogerlos, Voten cual sería el indicado y el de su gusto.**

**Bueno, además de eso una amiga mía que además es una twilighter y le encanta ver Fairy Tail me recomendó que podría poner a Natsu como su sexy Vampiro "Edward" -.- Que puede leer los pensamientos y a nuestra encantadora "Erza" como "Alice" Que puede ver visiones del Futuro, aunque Faltaría Gray.**

**Y Esto se le ocurrió Gracias a que 2 semanas atrás Fuimos al cine a Ver: "Amanecer Part 2" *-* y ella casi que lloraba, eso Fue un Show xD**

**Espero Opiniones ;)**


End file.
